Sesshomaru's Secret Seduction
by Xilex90
Summary: The much-advised Prequel to SESSHOMARU'S SHAMFUL SECRET. Sesshomaru meets a human Preistess that shows no fear or malice towards him, and decides to conduct an experiment.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru walked amidst the trees, alone as usual, he didn't partcularly care for company nowadays.

When his father had been alive, he had been a bit more had even had people he'd considerd

to be freinds.

But not anymore.

For the fifty years since his death, Sesshomaru had been withdrawn, unemotional, and living up to his name,

Sesshomaru, 'the killing perfection'. He cared for nothing and noone, and he had no intention of changing

that.

000000ooooo000000

Siana twirled her staff above her head to ammuse herself, she just HAD to get away from the village today...

Those people...always pestering her over such minor things! Did they not think she had a life as well? She

DID have freinds that SHE liked to visit on occaision. Oyogo, for instance. True he was a demon, but a friendly

one. Besides, the village respected him for his sword shaping, and other skills.

Today, the demands on her became overwhelming. And, despite her oath to serve the village, she had lied,

telling the villagers she sensed a demonic aura in the forest which was unfamilar. They had practicaly shoved

her out the village limits.

With her stolen freedom from the village, Siana intended to relax, and maybe pay a visit to Oyogo. She found

a nice, sunny place in the small meadow that lay deep in the woods from her village. She stretched, listening

to the satisfying pops her joints made, before sitting down.

She loved this place. Flowers grew everywhere, of all different colors, an idea struck her. Perhaps she could

braid a few together for a necklace, like when she'd been a child... She knew she'd have to discard it before

going back to the village, but it still sounded like a fun idea anyway.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru caught a scent. It was a human. His eyes narrowed, he despised had caused his

fathers death. Just thinking about it made Sesshomaru's eyes turn red. He followed the scent, to see what

foolish human would DARE disturb him, even if it was just because of their mere scent.

He swept past the trees and stood at the edge of a clearing, it was filled with colorful flowers. There, sitting

not even 23 feet away, was a priestess, her back turned to him. He approached her.

000000ooooo000000

Siana placed the flower necklace around her neck, she had used at least 12 of every color, and she thought

she'd done fairly well. She stood and cracked her neck, her staff in her right hand as usual. She felt a bit

thirsty, perhas she'd go to the river for a drink.

She turned around gasped, not even 3 feet away stood a demon. His aura was incredibly strong, beyond

anything Siana had ever come into contact with had long silvery-white hair, golden eyes, and

markings on his face. There were stripes on his cheeks, a crescent moon on his forehead, and striped

markings on his wrists.

He was powerful...

He was dangerous...

He was the most handsome man she'd ever seen in her whole life...

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru stared at the priestess, she had thick, dark raven-black hair. Her eyes were were blue-brown,

unusual, but reasonably nice for a human.

She did not flee when she'd seen him. Nor did she mve to defend herself, or attack him, as most foolish monks,

priests, and priestesses had done before. She just stared at him with that strange was...interesting,

if nothing else.

Just as he was sure she was not going to react at all, she did somthing that made him raise an eyebrow.

She bowed a little at the waist. "Welcome to the Mus'hai forest. I am Siana, Priestess of the Mus'hai village."

Now THIS was a switch...

She straitend and smiled, "And to who do I have the pleasure to be introducing myself ?" Sesshomaru was silent

for a moment, this human was strange. He'd never seen a human that had neither run away from him, or tried to

engage him in battle. This was intriguing...

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru"


	2. Chapter 2

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Siana said, trying it out. She liked it, there was somthing about it that

made her chest quiver.

Sesshomaru was not sure how to respond to the somewhat breathy way she had spoken

his name. It was similar to the way the female attendants at his mothers palace occaisionaly

addressed him. It was not entirly unlikable. "Why do you not run?" He asked taking a step

closer to see how she would react. "Should I have reason?" Siana said with a small smirk,

closing the distance. She and Sesshomaru held eye contact for a full 2 minutes, but eventualy

Siana had to blink. She rubbed the extra fluid from her eyes "Well... you win this round..."

Siana giggled good naturedly.

Sesshomaru smirked, _What a strange woman.._. He thought to himself.

"Indeed."

Siana caught the smug undertone in his voice.

"What?"

"You're overly confident. I could easly dispatch you within seconds"

Siana narrowed her eyes a little, " I could Purify before you so much as frayed my hair,."

"Really?" he asked challengingly "Yes," she answerd, "with one arm tied behind my back, Dog-

demon..." Ahh, so she'd figured out what he was...

Clever woman...

He allowed his eyes to look her over, assesing her physical appearence. She was of average height,

had fair, virtualy flawless skin. She had to be in either her late teens or early twenties the way her

waist curved. Her breasts were nicely proportioned from what he could tell. Neither too small, nor too

large, but still very supple and well rounded.

000000ooooo000000

Siana caught the way his gaze paused at her breasts. She narrowed her eyes and tapped his head with

her staff. His eyes tinged red and he growled in his throat, his gaze shot back to hers. "How dare y-"

Siana wacked him again, this time harder.

"You think I didn't see that just then? You think I'm blind or something?! It's not enough that I see that kind

of behaivior from the men of my village, **_married_** men mind you. No, now I have to take it from demons!"

She clenched her fists, " Men are ALL the same!"

Throwing up a protective barrier around herself, she stomped back in the direction of the village.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru could've killed her just then. He certainly would've been justified if he did. But he didn't,

he let her go. He watched her stomp away, showing more disrespect to him than he had ever known

in his life.

She thought he'd been staring at her breasts. In truth he had, but not in the way she had just acused

him of. Though what she had said had given him some information...

And an idea.

His father, for some reason, had had an affair with a human. He, Sesshomaru, could not understand

why...

perhaps ths woman could give him some...personal insight...

_I wonder how long it would take to win her over enough to mate with me..._


	3. Chapter 3

When Siana walked back into the village, she removed the flower necklace and flung it towards

one of the farmers's cows. It mooed once and devoured the flowers. One of the village children,

Maika, ran up to her, "Lady Siana, did you slay the demon?" she asked bouncing with excitment.

Siana shook her head, "No," she said , "I didn't." "Why?" she asked, a confused expression on

her face. "Because-"

"Because he did not let her," came a baritone voice from behind. Siana whipped around, it

was Sesshomaru. Why did her chest flutter like that? Wasn't she just angry with him? Maika

gasped and ran back to her mother, who stood only a few feet away, "Demon!" she yelped.

All the women in the marketplace who heard quickly usherd their children inside. Siana sighed,

"What do you want?"

Sesshomaru took a few steps closer to her, " I felt like it. Don't worry, I won't harm your pathetic

little village...If that's what your wondering." Siana turned her back on him, "Hmph. like I'm suppose

to believe that..." she said continuing on he way to he hut. Sesshomaru followed her, " I have

not killed anyone so far have I?" he said using logic against her, "That means nothing. just

because you _haven't_ doesn't mean you _won't,_" she said running a hand through her long hair

absentmindedly,"give me one good reason why I should believe anything you say?"

Sesshomaru darted in front of her, stoping her from going into her hut, "If I say I will or will not do

something, I mean it," he said. Siana looked up into his face and smiled softly, "I don't believe you."

Sesshomaru growled under his breath quietly, "Oh, don't pout, she said flicking the tip of his nose

in a playful manner, quickly ducking under his arm and entering her hut. She mock-waved goodbye, as

she let the slats fall into place. Sesshomaru attempted to enter, but Sutra's placed beside and above

the doorway prevented it.

She must have placed them there when she'd flicked his nose...

Impressed, he chuckled slightly in his throat, "Clever girl..."

000000ooooo000000

Siana giggled to herself. The look on his face when she'd flicked his nose was adorable, Sesshomaru

was so cute when he was angry. She had especially enjoyed the way he'd growled under his breath. Of

ourse, she wasn't going to let _him_ know that she liked him even if it was just a little bit. "She had the

feeling she had not seen the last of Sesshomaru, but she was not upset by the thought.

In fact, she looked forward to it.

000000ooooo000000

Over the next few day's, all of Siana's free time was taken up by Sesshomaru. it seemed like whenever

she had completed somthing for her village, Sesshomaru was there waiting in the wings. The only place

she got any privacy was her hut. Despite her rebelious nature, enjoyed his company. Even if he was an

anti-social jerk with more than slightly homicidal tendencies...

The other villagers still refused to go near him, which was probably for the best over all, considering his

dislike for humans.

As the last day of the week passed, Siana was stopped in the street by one of the boys, "Lady Siana,

could you take my fathers armor to Oyogo to have it repaired? I'd do it myself, but mother says I have

to help grandfather gather more firewood." "Of course" Siana took the cracked chestplate "You just tell

your father he'll have it back by noon if I know Oyogo." She noticed the boy glancing nervously at Sesshomaru

She wasn't the only one. Sesshomaru smirked a little.

"Boo."

The boy yelped with fear, hurrying away. Siana scoffed and glared at Sesshomaru, "That was totaly uncalled

for!" she scolded. "It is the natural order that humans fear Demons." "I'm not afraid of demons" She said as

she turned onto the well-worn path leading away from the village. "You fear nothing, apparently" Sesshomaru

said flatly. " I do," she said, "I'll have you know I'm terrified of I was a girl, my friend Xilexa had

a pet cobra. The thing bit me when I tried to pick it up. I was sick for days, and nearly died of fever."

Sesshomaru silently stored away this information.

000000ooooo000000

Oyogo pounded away at a peice of iron in a steady rhythm

bing....bing...BANG!

bing....bing...BANG!

bing....bing...BANG!

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He didn't even notice Siana was in the room until she tapped his shoulder with her staff. He turned and

saw her."Hey Siana,"

"Hey Yogi."

Oyogo frowned,"You KNOW I hate that." Siana grinned, "Of course I do. That's why I do it." Oyogo rolled

his eyes. He saw Sesshomaru and raised an eyebrow, "who's the pretty boy?" "Oh, he's Sesshomaru,"

she said, "An'dro has damaged hs chest-plate again, think you can do anything with it?" Oyogo put it

on the table half-heartedly, "I'll do what I can."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Oyogo, "You're from the continent," she said matter-of-factly. "Yeah,

so?" Oyogo said turning back to his work. "Ever heard of a Demon named 'Hyoga'?"

Oyogo put down his hammer with a clang. " Hyoga?"

Siana sensed the swift change in the atmosphere.

"Oh, I just rememberd! I have to go patrol the village borders. Come on Sesshomaru, I could use the company."

Without another word, Siana swept out the door.

Sesshomaru followed.

_That was a close one...._ Siana thought to herself as they walked into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Siana Rememberd only too well the day Oyogo had told her about Hyoga. He was a moth

demon from the continent who had started a war with the great dog demon Inutaisho. Oyogo

had only been a boy, but he and his father had been brought over to forge weapons and armor.

Oyogo's father had been killed by Hyoga himself, for being sympathetic to the 'enemy'. Oyogo

had run away before Hyoga could kill him as well.

He kept up the trade and learned to speak the local language. He had stayed even after the

war had ended. He had settled into this area nine years ago and The two of them had been

very good friends. He was rather like a big brother to her.

She explained all of this to Sesshomaru as they walked along the road, avoiding the mud

puddles along the road from the rain which had fallen the previous night. As she appraoched

the ending of the story, she told Sesshomaru firmly, "Do NOT mention that name in front of

Oyogo. Unless you want to end up with your face smashed in with his hammer."

Sesshomaru was more than confident that he was more than a match for Oyogo. Such a threat

was laughable.

"That is a rather weak threat for someone as strong as I."

"Go ahead and be cocky, Sesshomaru, one of these days you're going to lose to someone you

think is beneath you. And it is going to be your own fault."

"I doubt that."

000000ooooo000000

The farmer patiently led his steer around the puddles that would damage his cart if he allowed the

beast to plow on throught them. "Keep steady, old Hita," he said patting the old bull reassuringly.

The animal Mooed calmly.

They didn't notice the snake laying in thr road until t reared up, hissing wickedly and baring it's fangs.

Old Hita snorted wildly and barreled foreward, breaking into a gallop, with the cart bouncing and

crashing along behind it,"Hita! Get back here!" the man cried out chasing after him.

000000ooooo000000

"You think your sooo perfect, don't you?" Siana asked as Sesshomaru easily avoided steppng into a

puddle she had not known was there until her foot was soaked.

"No. I am simply more attentive than a mere human."

Siana opened her mouth to respond, but heard the sound of a man screaming, "RUNAWAY OX!"

Siana whiped around and saw the frenzied creature barreling towards her at full speed, she'd never

get out of it's way in time.

Sesshomaru, a good four feet away, shot forward and pushed her out of the way just as it passed,

the cart-wheels slinging mudd everywhere. Siana, picked herself up. Sesshomaru's back was facing

her so she couldn't see his face, "Sesshomaru?"

He just stood there. His back stil turned to her.

She walked over to him and placed herself in front of him. And then had to keep herself from laughing.

Sesshomaru's front was coverd from head to toe with mud.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru stood deathly still. The entire front of his body was plasterd with mud. Never had he felt so

embarassed in his life.

And all because of that woman Siana. He'd been reduced to this disgusting state because he'd pushed her

out of the way of that animal and it's cart. And now she was Giggling at him!

How humiliating...!

He was begining to doubt the merit of his idea.

000000ooooo000000

Siana reached into the folds of her Hakamas and pulled out a green cloth. She wiped the mudd away

from Sesshomarus eyes and smiled. "Shame you got all dirty..." She said. She wiped some more mudd

away, "what you did was very kind, I'm grateful. There's a river nearby where you can clean up...Don't

worry, I won't tell anyone about this. It'll be our little secret..." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked

him on the cheek then started on her way back to the village.

000000ooooo000000

When she was out of sight, Sesshomaru touched his cheek where Siana had kissed him.

Well...at least something good had come from this....


	5. Chapter 5

Once he had managed to remove the last of the mud from his hair, Sesshomaru meditated

on exactly how he was going to lure Siana into his bed. Priestesses were suppose to be

chaste. Unless they married. Which Sesshomaru was absolutely NOT going to do. At least

the task would be easier now that he **knew** she felt some form of affection for him...

He despised such wishy-washy feelings humans expressed constantly.

But it was those feelings he was going to rely on if he wished his experiment to be a

success.

He had learned much about her over the last few days...

1. Her mother had died giving birth to her, leaving her father, the priest, to raise her alone.

2. She discovered her spiritual powers upon her twelfth birthday when her village was  
attacked by a frog-demon.

3. She was often accosted for having an appealing bosom by the men of her village. The  
exceptions being the elderly and Oyogo the sword-smith.

4. She was afraid of snakes

5. She enjoyed flute, and Drum music

and many other bits of information that he was sure he could use to win her over if manipulated

properly...

She had mourned her fathers death greatly.... Perhaps he could feed her stories about his

own loss of his father in a way that could fool her into thinking he felt a kinship with her...

Yes, that was a good start... He'd plot his next step later...

He rose from his sitting position and made his way back to the village.

000000ooooo000000

Siana hummed happily to herself as she helped one of the village elders move her firewood.

The old woman did not the way she sighed occaisionaly when she stopped to get another

armload of wood from the pile. She chuckled warmly, "I know that sigh..." she said, "Methinks

ye have become smitten with a certain white-haired stranger."

Siana scoffed softly, "That's crazy, Sesshomaru is a demon," "Ye have a point, but I still say ye

are smitten."

Siana rolled her eyes.

_The old woman is crazy...I don't love Sesshomaru,_ she thought to herself.

"Siana"

She turned around, Sesshomaru was walking towards her. Her heart skipped a beat, she was

probably the only one who could tell, but his hair still had a wet sheen.

The image of water dripping over Sesshomaru's bare chest flashed through her mind.

She gasped, shaking this thought away. A priestess should not think such things... Especially

about a demon.

"Sesshomaru, back already? I was starting to worry that I might finaly have some private time...

horrors..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched her sweep the floor of the shrine. The handle was of bamboo and the bristles

were made of hay. Securly fastened with a thin, but strong rope.

"Tell me more about your father," he said sipping tea Siana had brewed. "Well, you already know

he was the priest of this shrine...And so was his father, and his fathers father before him. He was

a verykind, fair man, but he tended to be a bit...overprotective. He was always worrying about me...

It drove me crazy when he was alive, but ever since he died of the coughing sickness..." She sighed

sadly. Siana was silent for a long while and Sesshomaru began to wonder if she was going to continue

at all.

Finaly she looked up and smiled, "I relize now he was only trying to look out for me...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he asked taking another sip of tea, "What was _your_ father like?"

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked, this was exactly the oppurtunity he needed to put phase one of his

plan into effect.

"What would you like to know?"

000000ooooo000000

Siana listened intently as Sesshomaru told her about his father. How he was a great leader, and

a strong, noble fighter. He told her all about how he had trained Sesshomaru in the martial arts

and strategic warfare. He also told her about his fathers patience,his determination, his calm

disposition, his intelligence, his iron will, and his wisdom.

Siana was in awe as he painted a verbal portrait of a man who was more confident, more noble,

and more honorable than any lord she had ever heard of.

It truely saddened her when he told her of how his father had battled a dragon-demon known as

Ryūkotsusei and had been mortaly wounded. It was comforting to think that the great Dog-lord

had sealed him away before his death.

Sesshomaru ommited on how his father had had a love affair with the human princess Izayoi. And

how he had died while fighting a human known as Takemaru of Setsuna. Just thinking of it made

him want to rip someone in two. His hands clenched into fists.

Siana noticed.

Sesshomaru was mildly suprised when she moved closer to him. In his current state, even though

he appeard calm, such nearness was dangerous. He had to fight back a hiss and hide his eyes which

were red "It must have been very painful for you when you found out..." she said mistaking the acts

as grief for his fathers death. Sesshomaru could've laughed about how easily humans could mistake

one thing for another.

After a minute Siana cleard her throat," Um...Do you think I could have my hand back? Your kinda

hurting me..."

Sesshomaru released Siana's hand. _Oh well, _he thought, _fun while it lasted..._


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru's experiment was going well... So far. He had been able to slip her hand into his

and she had not rebuked him. At least until his claws had dug into her skin. Phase one was,

for the most part, a complete success.

Now that she felt 'connected' to him, It was time for him to move onto Phase two. He had to

get her to trust him. Saving her life the other day helped, but it was going to take more than

that to get her to get her to trust him as much as he needed her to. Gaining trust was a long,

slow process...

He watched Siana from the window of her hut as she slept. His hopes that he wouldn't have to

work too hard were encouraged when he heard her mutter his name in her sleep.

000000ooooo000000

_Siana blushed profusely. Sesshomaru had found her sunbathing naked, and was making absolutly no_

_effort of decorum by averting his eyes. No, he just stared at her new form, letting his eyes wander_

_over every inch of her. Her cheeks were burning hot._

_"Your turning red," He observed._

_Siana looked away, "I'm not normally gawked at..."_

_He looked mildly ammused, "Oh? was under the impression you were stared at quite often." "Not_

_when I'm_ _**naked...**at least, not to my knowledge."_

_Again, that ammused look_

_"To your knowledge..."_

_Siana began to tremble with something she couldn't quite understand as Sesshomaru approached_

_her. Of, course, Sesshomaru noticed. "Why are you shivering?" "Chilly," she lied ._

_"Hm"_

_He was less than arms length away, and Siana's heart was pounding in her chest like a wild thing_

_trying to break out of a cage. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. To her bare_

_skin, they were burning hot. A sharp intake of breath escaped her mouth. Sesshomaru smirked._

_"Still cold?"_

_Siana stood there dumbly, unsure of what to think or say. She had never been in ths type of situation._

_Sesshomaru leaned in and laughed softly in her ear, his breath stirring the hair on her neck, _

_she shiverd. " Are you afraid?"_

_Siana swallowed hard._

_Sesshomaru smiled devilishly and pressed his mouth against hers, scorching her mouth with an intense_

_heat. __She gasped from suprise at this sensation, his tounge-_

Siana woke up in a hot sweat, she pulled the many blankets of her body, needing to cool off badly.

What sort of dream was **that?**

She touched her face to see if she was feverish.

No, she was normal...

But somehow she could've sworn she could still feel Seshomaru's hands on her shoulders...

still feel the burning sensation of his lips on hers...

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She shouldn't have felt those sensations, even if

it was just a dream...

Even if it did feel wonderful...

NO!

She was a MIKO!

And yet...

Siana sighed deeply. Dreamily.

And then she giggled, "Oh Buddah...I think I'm falling in love with a Demon...."


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru approached Oyogo's hut. Even though it was past midnight, from the sound of the

BANGS emerging, he doubted he was asleep. Sesshomaru silently slipped inside. Oyogo was

hammering out a sheet of metal, grunting with each pound.

"Hello"

Oyogo paused in mid-hammer. He turned his head just enough so that he could confirm that

yes, it WAS Sesshomaru. "If you need something repaired leave it by the door. Otherwise

**get out."**Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a little, "My only business is with Siana." Oyogo

turned around, hammer in hand, "What about her?" he asked with an edge.

"What is your relationship to her?"

Oyogo looked shocked for a minute. But only for a minute. "I don't see why it's any of_ your_

business" He said crossng his arms. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes even more. "I have my

reasons." Oyogo and Sesshomaru glared at each other. "Siana is like a little sister to me.

Have I satified your curiosity? Why does it matter anyway?" Oyogo asked turning back to

his work.

"You seem...overly protective."

"So what if I am? SOMEONE has to look out for her..."

Sesshomaru was amused, "She seems more than capable than taking care of herself..."

Oyogo's eyelid flicked, "And just what is **that** suppose to mean?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "I think you know."

Oyogo whipped around, his long tiger claws gleaming. "IF YOU'VE SO MUCH AS **WINKED**

AT HER I'LL-"

He was thrown backwards by Sesshomaru's fist in his stomach. "You will do nothing. Besides,

I havn't done a thing to her. And I have no plans for the immediate future.....Yet"

By the time Oyogo got to his feet, Sesshomaru had already gone. And there was no sign of

him outside.

"Damn!"

* * *

**sorroy chapie is so short!**

**I got GROUNDED!**

**NO UPDATES FOR A WHILE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Oyogo hurried towards Siana's hut, he didn't come to the village often, but he knew by the scent

which hut was hers.

He paused, he could se her silhouette in the window. She was undressing hurriedly.

"No..."

He raced for the door, "Sian-"

_**ZAPP!**_

The sacred sutras were still in place, and violently repelled him from entering. He rubbed his head

trying to stop his ears from ringing.

000000ooooo000000

Siana tied her her Priestess kimono and Hakama in place. After that dream, she needed time to

think, and she did her best thinking when she whent walking. Hearing the zapping sound, and

Oyogo's voce, she hurried to the door. She knelt by his fallen form. "Oyogo, are you okay?"

Oyogo sat up, "Is HE in there?" He growled.

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru!"

Siana blushed, had he sensed her dream? "No, why would Sesshomaru be in my hut?"

"I saw you undressing... I thought-"

Siana stopped him before he could finish, "You thought WHAT exactly?" Oyogo was not sure

how to proceed, "I thought Sesshomaru had lured you into-" "HOLD ON! You thought I was

mating with Sesshomaru?!"

She was enraged. How dare he make that sort of accusation?!

"He-"

"I can't believe you would think that about me! Don't you trust me?!"

"Of course I trust you, Siana, It's Sesshomaru I don't trust. He practicaly told me he was

planning to-"

"Sesshomaru would never try anything like that! He's my freind! I...He... UGH!" She growled

angrily "you should know me better, Oyogo!"She grabbed her staff and stormed down the

path she took when she needed to be alone. "Don't you **dare** follow me!"

Oyogo hung hs head and sighed, "Me and my big mouth..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru watched from a distance, this was going perfectly! He followed her for a long

distance until she stoped leaning against a tree. He approached her slowly, he knew how

easily humans were startled.

"Hello, Siana."

000000ooooo000000

Siana watched in amazment as Sesshomaru seemed to materialize from nowhere. Buddah

he looked like a god in the moonlight...

"Hello, Sesshomaru..."

"You seem upset."

Siana frowned, "Oyogo, just accused me of...of..."she was so stressed she could barely finish

her sentance.

"Of what?"

"He accused me of..._being_ with you..."

Ahh...Sesshomaru inwardly smirked just as he had hoped....

"That's ridiculous."

"I know! I can't believe he would even think that of me...He knows when I became the priestess

I took the vow of celebacy..." "Demons of the continent are not to be counted on for reliability in

friendships..." Siana sighed, "He's always been a good friend to me! He's never done anything

like this before...He even accused YOU of telling him that you had intentions of...well..."

"I see..."

000000ooooo000000

Siana shiverd as a cold gust of wind blew, chiling her to the bone. She wrapped her arms around

herself. "Damn it's cold..."Sesshomaru smirked. Humans were so frail...He lifted one end of his

Mokomoko and draped it around Siana's shoulders.

000000ooooo000000

Siana's dream flashed behind her eyelids as the warmth from the mokomoko enveloped her. It was

so much like her dream...

"Thank you..."

she half-wonderd as they continued walking if the second part of the dream would happen as well...

She hoped so.

Sesshomaru noticed her giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh...just thinking of a dream had..."


	9. Chapter 9

Needless to say, Oyogo and Siana's relationship became quite strained. She refused to

speak with him, or even aknowledge hm in the street if he happened to be there. She

was still furous about his accusation, and she had no intention of forgiving him any time

soon. Her relationship with Sesshomaru, however, flowerd and bloomed. She spent as

muchtime as she could with him, she even removed the sutra's from her doorway so

they could talk while she was home, preparing potions or balms of some sort for the

villagers.

Whenever she had a spare moment, she'd spend it with Sesshomaru. The fact of the

matter was that she **_was _**falling in love with him. When she was with him, her heart

would flutter whenever they came in contact. When she wasn't, she was thinking of

him. He filled her thoughts in every available corner that wasn't taken up by her preistess

duties. As a result, her dreams reflected her feelings. Her dreams began to show images

of herself and Sesshomaru kissing, holding hands, touching...but that was all.

She always woke up before things could progress furthur. Which to her was both a

disapointment...and a relief.

She was inexperienced, and therefore, she was...somewhat afraid. Not that she didn't know

_exactly_ how lovemaking was performed, to the contrary, she had caught married couples in

the act while visiting for some purpose or another...

No, it was the fact that even though she knew it was suppose to be pleasurable, she was

not suppose to dwell on such thoughts. When she had been named priestess of the village,

she had been made to vow to remain chaste. She couldn't let herself be swept up by such

desires...

And besides...

Besides what?

Would it realy be so bad to give into her desires? What did being Chaste have to do with

being a preistess? Her father had been a preist, and, since she was here, obviously, HE

had not been a virgin...

And yet...

She growled, did making decisions have to be so hard?

000000ooooo000000

Siana looked up from her place on the steps of the temple. Sesshomaru was staring at her,

studying her face intently, as if trying to figure out what she was thinking."It's not polite to

stare, Sesshomaru..." she said with a smile.

"You seem...distracted."

"I'm trying to figure something out."

"What?"

She sighed, "Oh...just something personal...It's not important..."

Spoting an oppurtunity, he moved closer to her and took her hand in his own. He set his face

to look sympathetic and determined. "If something is bothering you that badly, you should talk

about it."

Siana's heart sped up when he touched her, just as it always did. " don't know if it's something

I can discuss with you..."

"You can tell me anything."

He moved his head close to hers, Siana felt lost in his golden gaze. " Sesshomaru, I'm trying to

dece whether or not I should do something that is...well frowned upon..."

"Oh?"

She could smell his breath...Like cherry blosoms...Gods he was so...so...

Oh, scew it!

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

She closed the distance between his face and hers and pressed her mouth against his, fiercely

... finaly, kissing him.

"I love you..."


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru felt a wave of victory as Siana kissed him. Ths was JUST what he had been

hoping for...

He immeadiatly took control. He was going to do this HIS way eagerly pressed his mouth

into hers, nudging her lips apart and letting his tounge swirl inside. She tasted like spices...

somewhat cinnamony...It was rather pleasant.

After a moment Siana pulled away, gasping for breath, " Sesshomaru-" He cut her off,

resuming the deep passionate kiss. Siana allowed herself to be subdued by the feiry

passion that Sesshomaru was giving her. This was much more intense than her dreams...

She could feel a deep coiling heat spread through her body, erasing all reality from her

mind.

She didn't notice that Sesshomaru had lifted her up and was carrying her to her hut until

Sesshomaru placed her on the pile of blankets she normaly slept on. She felt a flutery

sensation in her stomach, as if she had stage fright, only deeper.

"Sesshomaru, wait, I...I don't think I can do this...."Sesshomaru kissed her neck, " Relax..."

She trembled a little as darts of hot fire shot down to her stomach, creating a strange

sensation that made her gasp from the intensity of it. Sesshomaru found he liked this

reaction. He wonderd if all human women reacted this way...

He moved his hands to her waist and began to undo her Obi. Siana gatherd her strength

and moved her hands to block his . "Please, Sesshomaru...I'm serious...I can't...I don't...

I've never done this before..."

Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes, the blue-brown pools reflected desire, but also fear.

Fear of the unknown. The forbidden. The overwhelming.

She was so fragile, it was never more obvious than now just how easily he could break

her. He was determined to complete what he had set out to do, but he had to go about

it carefully. He raised one of his clawed hands to her face and stroked her cheek gently,

" I will not harm you."

Siana, lost in his golden gaze, allowed Sesshomaru to remove her obi, loosening her Kimono.

He wrapped his claws into the soft, white fabric, he untucked one side, and then the other.

With slow, graceful movments, he opened it, exposing her supple breasts.

000000ooooo000000

Siana gasped as the cool air touched her chest. She quickly glanced up at Sesshomaru. Her

heart skipped a beat as she saw him removing his own Kimono, revealing a smooth, perfect

chest. She held her breath as Sesshomaru leand back over her, claiming her mouth with his.

his lips were like fire, and she was amzed the sheer heat of if didn't scorch her.

She felt his hands reach up and carressed her breasts. She moaned, arching up to meet his

touch as he kneaded them.

"Oh....Sesshomaru...." she breathed, her hands seeking some sort of hold on him to keep

from being swept away by these feelings.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru could tell she was responding well to him, it was only a matter of time now...

He could feel his own arousal becoming aparent. He was finaly going to see what exactly

had drawn his father to this race...

He lowerd one hand to her Hakama and began to slip it off. Sesshomaru could hear her

heartbeat speed up again, he distracted her by lowering his mouth to one of her light

pink nipples.

"Ohhhh!" She cried out at this new, intense sensation that was begining to pool between

her legs and into her gut. Sesshomaru was growing more aroused by her cries of pleasure.

he pulled her Hakama's off more quickly, undoing his as well. With a few jerky movments,

he shook them off. Sesshomaru's mouth returned to Siana's as he hoverd, completely bare,

over her pale, nude form.

He nudged her legs apart with his knees, opening her to him.

This was the moment he had been waiting for...

000000ooooo000000

Siana came from her passion filled daze just enough to be aware of what Sesshomaru

was about to do. A small knot tightend in her throat.

"Sesshomaru.....?"

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes, " The time has come."

He positioned himself against her, took a shuddery breath, and enterd her in a strong,

slow thust.

000000ooooo000000

Siana felt something nside her rip slightly, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out

at the sharp pain that accompanied it. Sesshomaru groaned, the sensation of her hot

tightness was enough to make him wild! But, catching the look of discomfort on her face,

and feeling her heart pounding, he held himself still.

He wanted this done **_right_**.

After what seemed like hours to Siana, the pain finaly faded to a dull throb, and her

inner muscles relaxed. She felt oddly full, but it was not unpleasant. She lifted her

hips experimentaly and moaned at the feeling it created within her. She did it again,

squirming with delght. Sesshomaru took this as a sign that she was ready and

began to move within her. He started his rhythm off slow and steady, sliding in and

out of her tortorously slow.

Siana moaned loudly, "Ooohh.....Sesshomaru...." She instinctivly began rocking her hips

with his. It wasn't long before she had to clutch his shoulders with all her strength just

to be able to hold on. Sesshomaru grunted and growled, lost in the same sea of passion

that was consuming Siana, and he was finding it hard to control himself. When at last,

he felt himself comming to his peak, he grit his teeth. He wanted Siana to finish first.

He HAD to know what it felt like!

White spots danced in front of Siana's vision as she felt a molten ball of heat in her gut,

coiling tighter, and tighter...She sensed something was about to happen.

"SESSHOMARUUUUUU!!!"

The ball released, and waves of the most crushng, intense pleasure she'd eve felt crashed

over her. She writhed in sweet agony beneath him screaming out once more as Sesshomaru

finaly reached his peak as well.

She fell back against the blankets, gasping for air, and trembling from the aftermath of

release. Sesshomaru settled his weight on her slowly, he too was physically spent.

000000ooooo000000

For a long time, Siana lay there in a half-asleep daze, her arms were still tangled Sesshomaru's

thick silvery hair, grasping his shoulders, which surged with power. She never wanted to

give this up...

Sesshomaru inhaled Siana's scent, now pepperd with his own. No denying, there was something

quite satisfying about having been the first to have claimed her body. He now owned a part of

her no other could...and he had made her enjoy it...

How delicious!

He watched her fall asleep, she looked so peaceful...he was tempted to stay and watch over her.

No.

He had what he had wanted.

There was no need to stay any longer. If he did, he might develop that weakness that had

caused his Fathers death. As he stood and dressed himself, he concentrated on his hatred

of humans. It was cold, biting, seething!

He glanced at Siana, at her frail, soft form. So innocent and trusting...

He could not feel such enmity for her...

But he didn't feel love for her. Not even close.

He told himself she meant nothing. WAS nothing.

She was just an experiment.

a game.

He fastened his Obi and took one last glance at her before exiting her hut. Soon, he would

be leaving.

Permanantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Siana knew somthing was different. She hadn't felt the same since that night she and

Sesshomaru had been together. It had been a month since that night, she felt as

though there was something inside her that wasn't going to go away. It had started

out as just a nagging little presence that she could easily ignore, but as the weeks

progressed, it was becoming more and more pronounced. It was disconcerting. She

also noticed that Sesshomaru didn't come around her as much, as if he was avoiding

her...though she couldn't imagine why.

Did he feel guilty about what he had done? She attempted to ask him more than once,

but he always steered their conversations away from that topic. One morning she woke

up feeling sick to her stomach, she barely managed to rush out of the house quickly enough

to abstain from vomiting all over her floor. Once she stoped retching she rinsed her mouth

out with cold water from her well .

"What's wrong with me.....?" she asked herself groggily.

She felt her forehead, no fever... And she didn't feel as if she had the stomch sickness that

the children of the village sometimes caught.(she had had to treat them many times)

Perhaps this was the time to meditate...

She found a quiet spot inside the temple and began her slow, steady brething.

in...

out...

in...

out...

in...

out...

in...

out...

in..

out...

She was swept up as a vision overtook her...

She saw the small form of a child sitting beside the tree that had two stumps, her face

was hidden. Siana saw the child stand and move towards her. the child had blue-brown

eyes and raven hair,Siana knelt down to speak to her, "Hello, little one do I know you?"

Suddenly the child underwhent a change, her hair turned silver, dog-like ears sprang on

the top of her head, and her eyes became a blinding shade of gold.

" You don't recognize me mother ?"

Siana snapped out her trance in a cold sweat, the child had called her 'mother'... She placed

a hand on her stomach, where the strange presence was.

She was pregnant...

She needed to find Sesshomaru.

000000ooooo000000

Nikuta and Freg laughed happily, gathering up mushrooms for their mothers stew, "I'm going

to find the most!" Freg proclaimed gathering a handful of puffy brown ones. "Not if I get more

first!" They hurried to and fro, enjoying themselves immensly. They took no notice of bushes

nearby rustling suspiciously.

Nikuta saw a particularly large mushroom growing near the same bush. He walked over and

plucked it from it's roots. "Hey Freg! look what I-"

A huge boar demon rose fro the bushes, snareling, "Ahhh! foood!" he lunged at Nikuta.

Nikuta screamed, barely dodging the boars claws. "Freg, run!"

Both boys sprinted back towards the village, the boardemon roared, three others sprang from

nowhere and the pursuit was on.

Nikuta was the first to reach the feilds. He screamed at the top of his lungs

"DEEMOOOOOONNNN!"

A villager aquainted with their mother grabbed the children up, "Hurry! he yelled to the others,

fetch the preistess!"

000000ooooo000000

Siana walked along the village streets, lookng for Sesshomaru, her staff made a clacking noise

along the cobblestones.

"Sesshomaru! where are you?!"

She heard quick footsteps behind her, she turned.

not Sesshomaru, one of the villagers, he looked afraid.

"Priestess, you must come at once! There is a gang of Boar-demons heading this way!They're

in the feilds!"

Siana put aside her search and ran with all her speed to the feilds.

There were four of them, they were destroying the feilds, and two of them were ripping a

man in half. She spun her staff above her head,

**_Priestess Spear!_**

She flung her staff, which had transformed itself into a deadly spear. It flew forward, slicing

through the thick hide of one of the foul creatures. his body dissolved into thousands of doll

flies, which scatterd.

the Alpha boar snorted, "Kill the woman!"

they charged her, swinging their fists's slashing with their swords. Siana dodged and weaved,

trying to aviod being hit at all cost. She couldn't let her unborn child be injured... She just

**couldn't.**

However, she was unable to avoid the slashing claw of the Alpha boar, leaving a jagged

gash down her face. She could tell it would scar her, but she did not care. The Alpha Boar

pinned her down by her chest, while she stabbed it repeatedly with her spear. By chance

she happened to look into the forest nearby while trying to find a way to roll out of his

grasp. She sighed with relief as she saw the unmistakable silver sheen of Sesshomaru's

hair.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru looked on as The boar demons attacked. Siana faught admirably for a human.

even one with spiritual powers. He watched as the leader of the boars knocked her over

with his claw, and the scent of her blood reached his nostrils. He narrowed his eyes, but

didn't move. When Siana happened to look in his direction, he saw the way her face lit

up.

She was so sure he would help her...

000000ooooo000000

Siana watched with shock and disbelief as Sesshomaru turned away and walked off

without a word into the forest. The last she saw of him was the white fur of his moko

moko.

She felt something in her chest snap, and it wasn't because of the crushing pressure

the boar demon was applying. She felt the urge to simply drop her spear/staff and let

the creatures kill her...

But to do that would mean murdering her unborn child, who had done nothing wrong...

That, she could not do.

With whatever strength she could conjure, she managed to get away from the demon

that was trying to crush her. She reached into her kimono and pulled out three peices

of parchment.

**_Sacred Sutras!_**

The papers found their marks, and the demons squeeled like the swine they resembled

as they crumpled to dust. The villagers cheered wildly. She saw happy smiles all around,

but she did not feel like smiling.

000000ooooo000000

Oyogo heard the quiet knocking on the bamboo that made up the walls of his hut. He layed

down his hammer and rose to see who it was. He swept aside the mat and was suprised to

see Siana standing there.

"Siana? What are you doing here?"

Siana just stood there. there was a faraway look in her eyes Oyogo found disturbing. "Siana?

Is something the matter?" he saw the wound on her cheek, "Waht happened to your face?"

"The village was attacked by boar demons...I got hurt..." "I'm suprised...Why didn't _Sesshomaru_

protect you?" He spat the name out like a bitter after-taste of tea. Siana trembled as she spoke

the two most painful words she would ever know.

"He...left..."

The harsh truth of it sent her over the edge. She hurrled herself into Oyogo's arms, tears

pouring down her face in a flood. Oyogo held her, trying to grasp the hidden meaning of

those words. But Siana's message wasn't finished.

"He....left..._us..."_

"Us? what do you mean 'us'?"

Siana burried her face deeper into her chest, her trembling increased tenfold. "You know..."

Oyogo made her look at him, "Siana, tell me you're not saying what I think you are. Tell me

you didn't let Sesshomaru lure you into submitting yourself!"

Siana sobbed again.

"I can't...."

Oyogo Released Siana's arms and backed away, Siana sunk to the floor pathetically. Oyogo

growled angrily, "Sesshomaru...!" He yelled into empty space, "YOU BASTARD!"

Siana sat on the floor rocking back and forth, sobbs wracking her body. Oyogo crouched down

and wraped his arms around her, "I HATE that son of a bitch...! He had no right! DAMN HIM TO

HELL!"

Siana let Oyogo hold her, his too tight grip squeezing her. He had warned her...and she had

ignored him. Why had she let herself be so blind?

"I wish I'd never met Sesshomaru...." she murmerd into his chest, letting him rock her into a

deep, dreamless sleep. In the morning, she'd have to face the village...


	12. Chapter 12

Oyogo stayed by her side when Siana told the villagers that she was pregnant. It was

hard. For her, and the village. But it had to be had helped her form a story

that would be acceptable, since the village knew she had been smitten with Sesshomaru.

And it really wasn't even that off base...

She told the villagers that, blinded by his beauty, she had been hypnotised, making it

easy for Sesshomaru to gain her trust and defile her. Some villagers were unsympathetic,

calling her a demons whore, most of which refused to stay in the village any longer. Siana

remained silent. For the most part, the villagers reguarded her with understanding and pity

"You're all very kind...I have dishonored myself, and you by extension, and I will understand

if you remove me from my post. It would be no less than I deserve."

She bowed her head in shame.

An elderly woman stepped from the crowd, tilted her head up by her chin. Siana looked up at

her. Waiting for judgement. "You're still our priestess. We will not abandon you in your hour

of need."

"I do not deserve your kindness..."

"We all make mistakes...even the best of us. Anyone who condemns you may as well condemn

themselves. The village will stand by you.. "

There were murmers of agreement throughout the crowd, Siana smiled sadly. "I will try my best

to make up for my foolishness. And I hope one day, you can forgive me for it." The crowd dispersed,

many of the women offering kind words of sympathy.

Oyogo took her hand "I'll take you home."

"No!"

Siana balked at the thought of it. How could she go back to the place where....where....

Where HE had claimed her, and she all-willing...

What a fool she'd been.

"I understand," Oyogo said, relizing what she had been thinking, "You can stay with me as

long as you need."

Siana leaned against him, feeling drained and empty. "Thank you...."

000000ooooo000000

Eight months later......

000000ooooo000000

Siana moaned in agony as the contractions ripped through her body, Sweat beaded her

forehead, as well as the rest of her body, Oyogo dabbed it away with a cold, wet cloth.

The village midwife squeezed her hand, " I can see the head, Lady Siana...It's time, now

push!"

Siana screamed as she obeyed the midwife, she felt as if she was being ripped in two.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"It's alright, I'm here for you," Oyogo said as Siana clamped her hand on his, the pressure

would have been enough to break a humans hand. But to Oyogo, it was a gentle squeeze.

Siana pushed again, red spots danced across her vision, but, through the agony, she

remembered the little girl in her....HER little girl...

She had to be strong...for her child....With one last shriek, the baby was free of her body.

She trembled with exhaustion, taking deep shuddery breaths. Her heart pounded as she

heard a slap, followed by the unmistakable cries of a newborn baby. Her breath caught

in her throat.

"You have just devilered a healthy girl, Lady Siana."

"Give her to me...please..."

The midwife solemnly handed the child over. Siana took a sharp breath. She was exactly

like she was in her vision. Her silvery hair was short, as all babys were, and emerging from

her scalp were small, dog-like ears. Siana delicatly felt one, it was velvety and soft... There

were sriped markings on her wrists, waist and ankles. And on her forehead...a crescent moon.

Siana gasped again.

She looked Just like-

She pushed the thought from her mind before it could even form. Oyogo had the decency to

avert his eyes when she opened her Kimono. Siana held her daughter to her chest feeling

her begin to suckle almost desperately, trying to sustain the little life she had just began.

She marveled at the little girl in her arms as she opened her eyes, which were the palest

gold, and look up at Siana over the mound of life-giving flesh from which she was nursing.

Siana loved her.

How could she not?

"We'll go now," the midwife said ushering Oyogo out the door, "To give you some rest and

privacy..." Siana's eyes never left her child as Oyogo and the midwife exited the hut, leaving

her alone.

"Hello...." she coo'd to her infant, who locked eyes with her just as steadily as Siana was.

"I'm Siana...your mother..." She felt a bit silly introduing herself to her own baby, but at the

same time it felt...right.

"I'm a human. Your father was a demon. You are a Hanyou...I feel I should warn you now

that your life won't be easy...But know this:

No matter what anyone says, no matter how badly they treat you**...I **love you very much,

and that's all that matters..."

000000ooooo000000

Sesshomaru moved silently though the trees, it was just past noon. He had been searching

for his fathers grave and he thought he had a lead. He noticed the towering tree with two

stumps. He knew this area.

He found the path through the trees and followed it to the village he knew wasn't far away.

He hadn't been here for 5 years, he wonderd if _**she**_ was still here...

He kept to the trees, keeping out of sight of the pathetic humans that populated this village.

He sniffed the air, trying to discern that unmmistakable scent he was searching for. All he could

smell was the scent of chickens, soil and- Wait... He moved torwards the scent, it was just

ahead. He rounded the corner, keeping himself hidden in the shadows. There she was. Raven

haired with blue-brown eyes, the preistess walked down the street, her staff in her right hand,

as was her custom. She looked almost exactly as he rememberd, only a scar down her cheek

marred the image.

An elderly villager called her from behind, and she turned around. Holding her hand was a silver

haired child with tiny, dog-like ears protruding from the top of her head. She wore a small pink

kimono with a flowery design on it. Sesshomaru studied the girl, she golden eyes, which never

strayed from her mothers face. So...that was why Siana had been so bitter about his departure.

But it didn't matter. Not to him.

A gentle breeze rustled the leaves around him. The child below lifted her head and sniffed the air,

she turned her head to the trees, but he had already retreated back into the forest to continue his

task.

000000ooooo000000

Sesshima turned back to her mother, the strange smell had gone away now. It had smelled a little

like cherry blossoms...only...different. Kind of like...she couldn't put her finger on it. She followed

along as her mother led the way back to the temple. Their home.


End file.
